McLaggen'd
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Ginny needed a momentary distraction, but she didn't think she'd be played in the process.


**A/N: Written for THC and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff **; Category:** Short Story **; Prompt:** Cormac McLaggen

 **(HSWW) House:** Hufflepuff **; Assignment #4:** Ancient Runes **Task 1:** Write about a rip-off

 **Word Count:** 1,848

* * *

A jazzy beat filled Ginny's ears as she walked into the ballroom of the to a couple of bad throws with the quaffle, she and her captain Gwenog Jones got into an altercation that led to her suspension. After telling Hermione and Luna about her row with the Harpies Captain, the two had suggested that she get out and have some fun. Their idea of fun consisted of the hotel gala hosted for Kingsley's birthday, and Ginny fought them aggressively until she realized that they were not budging; they even organized a hotel room for her to stay in for the night so she couldn't come back.

The single witch was dressed in a simple, black sleeveless gown. A slit that started at the knee revealed the black pumps that donned her feet. With her fiery red hair swept to the side and basic makeup applied to her face, Ginny's look was complete. She snorted to herself because her friends thought it was a good idea to come alone. 'A way to have fun and meet someone new at the same time' they said; something that they were constantly blabbing about since her breakup with Harry.

Thinking about all of that again had Ginny needing a distraction. What appeared to be the perfect one was walking her way. Golden blond hair was slicked back on top of the chiseled head of Cormac McLaggen. His green eyes were narrowed with the look saying he was on a mission that complemented the smirk playing on his face. Ginny had to admit, he looked well in his polished black robes.

"May I have this dance?" Cormac asked her with his hand out. Ginny shook her head in minor disbelief at herself. She took his hand anyway—even though she should have been telling him to bugger off. Cormac led her to the middle of the floor where there were other people dancing.

She rued the minute she accepted Cormac's hand instantly because as soon as he had the opportunity, Cormac started on his favorite subject: himself.

"Could we talk about something else?" Ginny asked with an uncomfortable look on her face.

Cormac cleared his throat and chuckled. "We can do that."

Ginny let out a breath in relief. "Thank you."

"Did you hear about the time that I caught the snitch four times in a row?" He asked her.

"There you are talking about yourself again," Ginny mused with an eye roll.

Cormac cleared his throat. "Right, well, I am a pretty good subject to read if I do say so myself."

"You have, four times in fact."

"Can I just say one more thing about myself?"

A sigh escaped Ginny's lips as he continued to lead in the dance. "Fine. One more thing and that's it."

A charming grin spread across the man's face. "I just happen to know every Quidditch captain because I'm one of the most sought out donors and consultants in the Quidditch community."

Ginny's gears shift in her mind. Perhaps McLaggen had some use to her after all. It wasn't the smartest option she could have made, but getting back in with the Harpies was a tough job. She hated to admit it, but with his charm...Ginny just might be able to get her position back.

"I think…" Ginny started before taking a deep breath; Merlin help her. "...I would like to hear more about your experiences in Quidditch. I am a player ya know."

Cormac tilted his head before grinning once more and dipping her. "You are, aren't you?" He pulled her back up and nodded. "Well, time to discuss one of the more finer chapters in one of the greatest people in the world's life."

Ginny internally groaned as she led him off the dance floor towards one of the tables. On her way there, Ginny grabbed the first glass of bubbly that she could. Once he started droning on about his successes and not about what she wanted, Ginny had grabbed more glasses. It was the only thing she could do to remain there and tolerate his arrogance.

"McLaggen!" Ginny snapped to get his attention.

"But I was just about to get to the good part!"

"I've heard enough good parts!"

"So you admit that they're good?"

"Yes! No! Bloody hell, mate." Ginny sighed and looked around at the other partygoers, regretting that she didn't drag Luna or Hermione with her. "I wanted to talk about getting your help with getting my position back with the Harpies."

Cormac had a dumb look on his face. "I thought you said you were still on the team."

"Yea, well," Ginny said with a snort, "I lied. So can you help me or not?"

Cormac stroked his chin. "I guess I could do that for you. It would improve my image…" a smirk grew on his face. If only Ginny had interpreted it good enough as more than his presumptuous nature.

"Fantastic, now if you excuse me." Ginny made her way to stand up but had to grab her chair in order to keep her balance. Cormac moved to her side and helped her.

"That's very...gentlemanly of you."

"I feel like you're insulting me, but I take that as a compliment."

"Can that gentleman in you take me to my room?"

"Depends on what I can get in return."

"Do you want a broken nose?"

Cormac helped her up the stairs where the rooms were held. When they reached her room, Ginny didn't know whether it was the alcohol or the way his hands felt on her arms, but she found herself kissing the man in front of her with a fiery passion and leading him into her room.

Ginny looked up to the ceiling, sobering up after what she had done. Looking to her left, she saw that Cormac was gone to the restroom; so that gave her the time to wrap the sheets around her and take a seat in the plush chair next to the bed.

Walking out of the bathroom was Cormac in all of his glory. Ginny's cheeked reddened remarkably before she cleared her throat and looked away. Cormac noticed her reaction and grinned smugly, strutting slowly towards her.

"Think we need some drinks brought up here?" He asked softly into her ear.

Ginny felt his breath tickling her hair and inched away from him. "No, but _I_ do need a drink." She allowed her eyes to cut towards him, but quickly regretted her decision. " _You_ need to put your pants back on."

Cormac leaned against the chair and struck a pose, admiring his reflection in the glass table. "But life is so freeing without them," Cormac countered. "Besides, there's no need to hide all this away from the world."

"Pants. On. Now."

Cormac raised his hands and started to walk backwards to the bathroom; he grabbed his trousers sans his undergarments and took them with him. When Ginny heard the door click to the bathroom, she immediately planted her face in her arms and groaned. It had taken her this long to completely register in her mind that she had slept with Cormac bloody McLaggen. No one was to know about what happened tonight or they would have the nastiest bat bogey hex sent in their direction.

She'd have to wallow in her misery a bit more later as she heard the sound of the door opening. Cormac strolled towards her chair, planting his feet behind it. His hands set on her bare shoulders, causing Ginny to tense.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch me," she quipped.

Cormac chuckled deeply. "You gave me that hours ago," he boasted. "And I must say, I didn't think anyone could match my stamina–"

"Alright, I've heard enough," Ginny interjected and stood up, tightening the blanket around her. "I-I need to get dressed, so we can discuss that deal about talking to Jones about getting me my position back."

Cormac's charming grin wavered at the mention of their conversation at the party; something that Ginny caught. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You _can_ still do that, right?"

Cormac scoffed nervously. "Of course I can. If I were...actually...allowed back into the Quidditch League."

A nerve pulsed in Ginny's temple as she encountered another revelation. "You bloody _lied_ to me!"

"Now, now," Cormac said slowly with his hands raised again, "I wouldn't say lied. I just kept back some information so I could talk to you longer." He winced at his last words.

"I was used," Ginny stated in disbelief. She shook her head. "I was actually played by the likes of you! Must you have to con your way into getting what you want, you wanker!?"

Cormac's face expressed offense. "It's not as if‒"

"Before you finish that sentence, I'm going to ask you only once to leave this room with the rest of your skeeving arse intact," Ginny warned him as she reached for her wand on the nightstand.

Cormac opened his mouth one more time before a jet of light shot in his direction. A scream came quickly after and Cormac was out the door. When out of sight, Ginny glared at the door before shutting and locking it with her magic. Afterwards, she groaned and flopped into the bed face first. She had no one to blame but herself for allowing things to escalate as they did.

The next day, Ginny was sporting a horrid headache from the extra bubbly she had ordered after she kicked Cormac out of her hotel room. Fortunately for Ginny, Hermione stopped by to see how things went for Ginny. One thing that Ginny could be thankful for in Hermione is that she wouldn't judge her until Hermione had all of the information.

"You slept with McLaggen!?" Hermione exclaimed with a surprised look on her face. She covered her mouth to contain her laughter.

Ginny scowled; so much for not judging her. "This is your fault to begin with! I wouldn't have even been here if it weren't for you and Luna setting up every bloody thing!"

Hermione calmed herself down before shaking her head. "I didn't tell you to sleep with him. I know the man is a self-centered git, the Slug Club was evidence of that, but that's not the only reason I'm laughing here."

Ginny's brows furrowed. "What could else could possibly be hilarious about this?"

"Cormac has been around Harry and Ron lately, coming by the flat and trying to represent them and get in good standing with the Quidditch League," Hermione told her before rolling her eyes. "I still fail to see the significance of the sport, but nothing I say will change‒"

"Something _else_ he forgot to mention," Ginny gritted out. She raised her arms up in defeat. "Bugger it all!"

Hermione bit her lip and looked to her friend. "It could be worse."

Ginny's expression shifted to one of exasperation. "How could it possibly have been any worse?"

"You could have slept with someone dreadful like Nott."

"...Thank you, Hermione. You're a big help."


End file.
